


Записи на обороте

by la_groseille34



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood, Family, Flashbacks, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Missing Scene, POV Ben Solo, POV First Person, POV Kylo Ren, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Space Opera, Young Ben Solo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_groseille34/pseuds/la_groseille34
Summary: По мере взросления Бен Соло записывает свои мысли и впечатления о тех или иных событиях на обратной стороне своих каллиграфических работ.





	1. Бен Соло, 7 лет

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to translate this story into English someday but now you can read it only in Russian (sorry).
> 
> События, описанные в этом фанфике, происходят вплоть до VII эпизода.   
> Само собой, о многих фактах из прошлого Кайло Рена сложно заявлять с уверенностью, так что здесь чисто огромное авторское ИМХО. Да, тут поддерживается легенда о том, что Кайло увлекается каллиграфией. А его ненависть к вареным бобам пробралась из другого моего фанфика по этому фэндому.   
> К тому же в этой версии Бен Соло стал учеником Люка не с раннего детства, а намного позже. 
> 
> На первый взгляд это может показаться ЙАшным высером а-ля "проснулся-поел-поспал", но изначально смысла здесь вложено побольше.   
> Ко всему прочему, этот фик - моя тренировка и пробная попытка написать что-нибудь короткое, ибо почти всегда все мои драбблы перерастают в мини, мини в миди, а миди в макси. Словом, это эксперимент, и я уже не знаю, что еще написать в качестве очередного оправдания.
> 
>  **WARNING!** Присутствуют стеклянные сопли!
> 
> P.S. Фик был написан до выхода новеллизации восьмого эпизода и ее частичных сливов в сеть  
> P.P.S. Арт, созданный мной же: http://la-groseille.tumblr.com/image/171517687530

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все корявые фразы, лексические повторы и прочие подобные ошибки допущены намеренно, чтобы придать тексту более детское звучание. Извините.

Рассказ про меня

Меня зовут Бен Соло. Мне семь лет. Я учусь в высшей школе Ханна-Сити. Живу я тоже в Ханна-Сити, это на планете Чандрила. Я очень люблю маму Лею и папу Хана, но они часто ругаются. Я ненавижу каллиграфию и вареные бобы.

***

Учитель по каллиграфии сказал, что я молодец, но я ему не поверил, потому что специально поставил кляксу в его свитке. Потому что я не люблю каллиграфию!

Весь день хотелось домой.

***

Пришел дядя Люк и принес свой световой меч. Мне нравится, когда он его включает и показывает боевые приемы, но папа почему-то всегда ругается и выгоняет нас на задний двор. Когда-нибудь я тоже стану таким же сильным, как Люк, и у меня тоже будет свой световой меч!

Мама и дядя посмеялись, когда я им это сказал, а папа нахмурился.

***

Плохо спал, потому что во сне ко мне приходил какой-то страшный старик и подзывал к себе. Я не дурак, поэтому не пошел.

***

Выгнали из класса по каллиграфии за неопрятность. Я обрадовался.

***

Когда мне скучно и я один, я люблю поднимать в воздух разные предметы и жонглировать ими. Но я не кидаю их вверх руками, а делаю это мыслями. Однажды папа это увидел и очень удивился, а мама с дядей сказали, что я особенный и могу когда-нибудь стать джедаем. (У меня будет свой световой меч?)

***

Опять снился старик. Тоже говорил, что я особенный. Я попытался поднять его мыслями и откинуть, но ничего не получилось. Старик мерзко рассмеялся, и потом я не мог уснуть.

***

Папа уехал. Снова.

***

Прогулял урок по каллиграфии. Хотел сбежать домой, но меня поймали и задали еще больше упражнений.

***

_Мне нравится писать слова. Мне нравится писать слова. Мне нравится писать слова. Мне нравится писать слова. Мне нравится писать слова. Мне нравится писать слова. Мне нравится писать слова._

***

Мама снова занята, но сегодня взяла меня с собой в большое здание, где она говорит с людьми, потому что у меня не было уроков, а Чубакка улетел с папой и не мог остаться со мной как обычно.

Скукотища. Даже поговорить тут не с кем.

***

Меня перевели в класс к другим ребятам. Раньше я учился один.

Мне никто не понравился, и я ни с кем не подружился.

***

Учитель сказал, что каллиграфия приводит в порядок мысли и делает руку твердой, поэтому нужно учиться красиво писать с малого возраста. Я сказал, что это скучно и глупо. Многие меня поддержали, и я порадовался.

***

Как же меня бесят одноклассники! Какие же они глупые! Только шум создают на уроках и мешают! Вот бы они все исчезли!

***

Я сделал одну нехорошую вещь, но не чувствую себя виноватым.

***

Мама вернулась домой раньше и спросила, что произошло. Я знал, что ей все рассказали, и не понимал, зачем она спрашивала меня. Когда я объяснил ей все сам, она обняла меня и попросила больше не поднимать мыслями ничего и никого в воздух, даже если меня задирают. Я ничего ей не сказал, потому что не согласился и не хотел ее расстраивать.

Послезавтра приедет папа.

***

Снился старик. Он сказал, что я все сделал правильно. Может, он не такой плохой и страшный на самом деле?

***

Обиделся на маму. Почему она защищает этих придурков? Я попытался подружиться с ребятами и показал, что умею поднимать предметы в воздух мыслями. Они сказали, что я урод и мне здесь не место. Я разозлился и кинул в них вещами. Кто-то больно ударился и заревел, а я все еще сердился. Они кричали и обзывались, а я сильнее злился и поднял в воздух одного одноклассника. После этого они перестали говорить гадости и стали просить, чтобы я его опустил. Им было страшно. Потом пришел учитель, больно схватил за руку и вытащил меня в коридор, а одноклассник упал и заплакал. Учитель наругал меня за плохое поведение, но я ведь не виноват!! Это все они начали! Они обзывались! А я хотел с ними подружиться!

Почему никто мне не верит?!

***

Сегодня папа первый раз в жизни ударил меня за ту нехорошую вещь, потому что я сказал, что ребята заслужили это, раз были такими придурками. Мама тут же бросилась ко мне, а потом налетела на него и начала ругаться. Я убежал к себе в комнату, потому что не люблю, когда родители ругаются. Это даже хуже, чем когда ругают меня.

Когда они замолчали, папа пришел ко мне. Он извинился, обнял и поцеловал меня в голову. Сказал, что погорячился и что я всегда могу попросить его о помощи, если она потребуется. Я попросил, чтобы он взял меня с собой на работу, но мама сразу запретила. Папа сказал, что сделает это, когда я стану старше, но, когда мама вышла, он подмигнул мне и сказал, что что-нибудь придумает.

***

Спал с родителями, потому что не хотел видеть во сне старика. Когда я сплю рядом с мамой и папой, он мне не снится.

***

Я снова учусь один. Каллиграфия начинает мне нравиться.


	2. Бен Соло, 10 лет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Корявки все еще намеренные. Но скоро Бен подрастет и станет грамотнее изъясняться.

Теперь мне разрешают гулять одному. Будто раньше меня что-то останавливало. Или кто-то.

***

На выходных прилетел папа с Чуи, и мы играли в дежарик на «Соколе». Я дважды обыграл папу, а Чубакка чуть не выиграл у меня. Завершить игру мы не успели, потому что пришла мама и сказала, что нам пора ужинать. Отец пообещал, что в следующий раз научит меня играть в сабакк, за что мама отвесила ему подзатыльник.

Хоть мы ели вареные бобы, я был счастлив.

***

На уроках я начал изучать звездные системы. Оказывается, это очень интересно, а учеба не такая противная.

***

Это был какой-то ужас. Я больше никогда не смогу смотреть на родителей. Я перееду в необитаемую систему Ша-Карот и стану отшельником! Это кошмар! Фу!

Все началось с того, что уроки отменили из-за какого-то школьного праздника, с которого я сбежал домой. После этого валялся на диване в гостиной, играл на датападе и вдруг услышал, как кто-то проник в дом. Мама и папа не должны были так рано вернуться, поэтому я притворился, что никого нет, и затаился за диваном.

Вначале я подумал, что это воры, но потом услышал мамин, а потом папин голос. Они снова ругались, и я не хотел вмешиваться, поэтому остался в укрытии, чтобы переждать. Но потом они перешли в гостиную и стали шептаться. Я ничего не смог разобрать. Потом мама вскрикнула и стала тяжело дышать, а за ней и отец. Потом она застонала, и я испугался, что с ней что-то случилось. Когда папа положил ее на диван, я подскочил, чтобы помочь, но потом пожалел об этом миллиарды тысяч раз!! Они были почти голые! Мама была без кофты, а папа без брюк! Хорошо, что он забрался на нее сверху, и я ничего не успел увидеть! Я закричал, а папа закричал в ответ, и после этого я убежал!

Я собираю вещи, но C-3PO меня отговаривает.

***

Когда в дверь моей комнаты постучали, я захотел выпрыгнуть в окно! Это был отец! Я думал, он будет меня ругать, но он сел рядом на кровать и извинился. Я не понял, почему, ведь это я должен извиняться, поэтому я тоже попросил прощения. Он похлопал меня по спине и сказал, что рад, что у него такой смышленый и развитый не по годам сын, которому не нужно объяснять лишний раз, что иногда может происходить между двумя любящими друг друга людьми.

Кажется, мне нужно будет посетить библиотеку.

***

Не стоило мне про это читать. Но лучше уж так, чем увидеть, как это делают родители.

Бр-р-р. Я все-таки перееду в систему Ша-Карот.

***

Возобновил уроки каллиграфии. Учитель показал, что обычные слова можно выписывать в форме самых разных объектов. Теперь каллиграфия мне нравится больше. А еще она помогает отвлечься от дурных мыслей.

***

Кажется, я начинаю сходить с ума. Вчера вечером я читал у себя в комнате про звездные крейсеры и услышал, как меня кто-то позвал. Вначале я не обратил внимания, но это повторилось. Мама и папа сказали, что не звали меня.

Потом я уснул, и мне приснился тот самый старик, которого я видел прошлый раз во сне больше года назад. Он противно смеялся, но я ничего не мог с ним поделать.

***

Наконец-то в гости пришел дядя Люк! Я показал ему, как научился владеть телекинезом, и он меня похвалил. Он позвал маму и о чем-то с ней поговорил. Они выглядели серьезными.

После этого Люк рассказал, что я крепко связан с Силой, а это значит, что я точно смогу стать джедаем. Мама сказала, что я еще не готов, а Люк возразил, и они начали долго спорить.

Интересно, что это за _Сила_?

***

Во сне ко мне снова явился тот старик и рассказал про Силу. Но когда я проснулся, то ничего не вспомнил. Спрошу лучше у дяди Люка.

***

Долго бродил по городу один и пытался понять, как все может быть так связано и как я связан с этим всем. Но не понял и пошел домой.

***

Заболел и сидел дома. Мне еще никогда не было так одиноко.

***

Болит горло. Надеюсь, завтра станет получше, и я смогу хотя бы выбраться погулять. Со мной остался C-3PO и весь день рассказывал мне про те системы, которые я не изучил. Очень интересно!

***

Нашел в саду синий цветок сачи! Большая редкость! Говорят, он приносит удачу.

***

Горло болит, но несильно. Цветок не действует, не с кем дружить, и очень одиноко.

***

Выздоровел и пошел в школу.

Так устал, что после занятий пришел домой и сразу уснул. На этот раз приснилась пустыня с разбитыми кораблями и больше ничего.

***

Учитель каллиграфии сказал, что у меня получается даже лучше, чем у него, и скоро ему будет больше нечему меня учить.

***

Папа поссорился с мамой и опять улетел. Все еще не с кем дружить.


	3. Бен Соло, 12 лет

Отец реже появляется дома, а мама почти все свое время посвящает политике. Я чаще остаюсь один или с C-3PO, но с ним скучно. Я научился отключать его на время, чтобы убегать на пустошь за городом и лазить по древним руинам. Нужно будет узнать в библиотеке, что там было раньше.

***

Уроки каллиграфии давно закончились, но иногда я сам пишу. Для себя. Мне нравится делать так, чтобы слова преобразовывались в картинки и узоры, это круто, на мой взгляд.

***

Весь день провел в библиотеке и читал. Если бы не C-3PO, который пришел за мной, то наверняка бы остался здесь ночевать.

***

В одной книге я прочитал, что дом — это место, где тебя всегда ждут.

Иногда мне кажется, что я бездомный.

***

Спустя полгода вернулся отец. Мы больше не обнимаемся с ним как раньше, а здороваемся за руку. Он сказал, что настоящие мужчины так и делают. Я был не против, к тому же так будет проще прикинуться, что все в порядке и я нисколько не скучал. Конечно же, это не так, но я хочу заставить себя так думать.

***

Настал тот день, когда отец взял меня с собой на работу! Ему нужно было провернуть небольшое дельце, да и мама разрешила… Это было потрясно! Я впервые оказался так далеко от дома! А космос! Как же в нем круто! Если бы я знал раньше, что тут такое творится, то прятался бы на корабле и сбегал с отцом!

***

Сегодня был ужасный день. Мама устроила прием каким-то важным шишкам, и ладно бы еще просто в гости позвала, но нет! Она устроила банкет с танцами! И меня заставили надеть тупой костюм!

Отец весь вечер порывался сбежать, но мама его не пускала. Впервые за долгое время мы с ним понимали друг друга. Но ужасным было не это, а то, что меня насильно заставили общаться с девчонками! Фу! Тупые дуры из моей школы ходили и выпендривались! Только одна девочка была нормальная и не лезла, но я ее не знал, а когда захотел с ней познакомиться, она ушла! Все всегда против меня!

***

Оказалось, ту нормальную девочку звали Линда. И она тоже обладает телекинезом и, скорее всего, тоже связана с Силой. Мы немного пообщались, пока наши родители разговаривали перед их отлетом. Лучше бы училась со мной она, а не те дуры.

***

Хочу стать пилотом. Люк тоже раньше умел пилотировать и был настоящим асом, как рассказывала мама. А когда меня обучили азам управления аэроспидера, я понял, что это мое. Во время полета с отцом меня завораживал момент, когда оказываешься над землей, а потом удаляешься все выше и выше и попадаешь в космос, и перед тобой открывается целая вселенная!

Все-таки я уломаю отца научить меня управлять «Соколом».

***

Рассказал маме о своем желании стать пилотом. Кажется, она меня не слушала, так как мычала что-то непонятное себе под нос, погрузившись в какие-то политические дела.

Я говорил, что ненавижу политику?

***

Отец сказал, что ему некогда меня учить. И на что я надеялся?

***

Я никому этого не рассказывал, даже Люку, но мне стали чаще сниться навязчивые сны про старика. Он всегда выходит из густой тьмы и зовет меня, но я не иду и мысленно блокирую его. А иногда я оказываюсь в пустыне с разрушенными звездолетами и шагоходами. Пока не уверен, связаны ли эти сны, но от них меня тошнит во всех смыслах.

***

Снова бродил среди руин. Я узнал, что когда-то очень давно здесь был старинный город, но произошел переворот, и его разрушили. Пока я ходил, мне казалось, что за мной кто-то следил, хотя был я совсем один.

***

Старика из моих снов зовут Сноук. Это он сам мне сказал. А еще оказалось, что это он за мной следил. Не понимаю, как именно он это сделал, но, мне кажется, дело не обошлось без той Силы. Как-то не по себе, что за мной постоянно подглядывают.

***

Спросил маму, кем был мой дедушка (вдруг это и был Сноук??), и она рассказала мне про своего отца, Бейла Органу, а потом вовсе съехала с темы. Она что-то скрывает, я чувствую это.

***

Если в ближайшее время не произойдет ничего интересного, то я не знаю, что с собой сделаю. Каждый день одно и то же, скукота и одиночество. Просыпаюсь, привожу себя в порядок, завтракаю, иду в школу, потом в библиотеку, а если остается время до темноты, то и на руины, и затем обратно домой — и так изо дня в день. Разговариваю я только с C-3PO или учителем, остальные либо слишком заняты, либо… слишком заняты. Я все понимаю, но меня бесит, когда меня игнорируют!

***

Сегодня забрел в трущобы. Да, такой район тоже есть в нашем городе, несмотря на то, что он кажется богатым. Пока бродил, за мной увязался хвост из хулиганов. Я принялся вилять между домами, а они все не отставали. Когда я попытался применить Силу, чтобы отбросить их, один из них больно ударил меня со спины и повалил на землю. Он был намного тяжелее меня, и я ничего не смог сделать. У меня не было с собой денег и ценностей, поэтому они просто меня избили и сбежали. Когда я пришел домой в таком состоянии, мама даже не обратила на меня внимания. Больше никогда не прислушаюсь к голосу старика и не пойду туда. Я очень зол!

***

Попросил Люка научить меня драться. Он сказал, что кулаками нельзя решить все проблемы и иногда лучше договориться. И это говорит мне человек, у которого есть световой меч! Но дядя все равно показал мне пару приемов, особенно защитных, так что в случае чего я теперь точно не пропаду.

***

Может, мне лучше стать джедаем, а не пилотом? Но я так не хочу связываться с этой Силой! От нее одни беды.


	4. Бен Соло, 14-15 лет

Отец в долгах, и нам пришлось продать мамин крейсер. Никчемный игрок. Пропал на два года, а нам приходят его счета и сообщения с угрозами от тех, кому он должен. Интересно, если мама перестанет ему помогать, он вернется? Или нам сразу стоит придумать план по вызволению его из тюрьмы?

***

Решил ради эксперимента сбежать из дома. Первый день скрывался в руинах. Там я устроил себе небольшой шалаш. На второй день уехал к дяде и попросил его никому не говорить, где я нахожусь. Только через три дня после этого явилась мать. Она была расстроена и рассержена. Сказала, что я поступил ужасно и огорчил ее. Когда я отметил, что так всегда поступает отец, она чуть меня не ударила. По крайней мере, она так отшатнулась, будто замахивалась или будто ей самой влепили пощечину.

Мама думала, что меня не было два дня. Я сделал соответствующие выводы.

***

Меня приняли в Новую Академию. Это военная школа. Не летная, но тоже сойдет. Хотя, говорят, там также могут научить пилотированию. Мама проводила меня и сказала, что будет очень скучать. Ну да, как же. Наверняка она бы даже не заметила, что я снова пропал.

Проверим через год, когда я вернусь на каникулы.

***

Учиться в Академии непросто, свободного времени почти нет, но если оно находится и я не падаю замертво от усталости, то провожу его за каллиграфией. Мой первый учитель был прав, когда говорил, что это занятие приводит мысли в порядок и успокаивает.

***

Во время самоподготовки ребята рассказывали, как в детстве проводили время с родителями, как ходили рыбачить с отцами, чинили корабли, помогали им. Когда очередь дошла до меня, я хотел соврать и сказать, что у меня нет отца, что было почти правдой, но промолчал. Я уже давно смирился, что легендарному Хану Соло было плевать на меня, но все равно неприятно от лишнего напоминания.

***

Любопытно, но когда я поступил в Академию, старик Сноук пропал и больше мне не снился. Тут стоит какой-то блокировщик Силы, что ли? Хотя, когда я попытался поднять в воздух стол, все получилось. Странно. Очень странно все это. И у меня плохие предчувствия.

***

Нас учили пилотировать! Да! Я так счастлив! Наконец-то я чувствую себя на своем месте!

***

Когда закончился учебный год и начались каникулы, все отправились домой. За ребятами приходили родители, их информировали о достижениях и результатах, которых мы достигли за время учебы, а потом они все вместе покидали Академию.

За мной никто не пришел. Возвращаться домой не было желания. Мне разрешили остаться, и я согласился.

***

Перед сном я думаю о доме и родных. Представляю, как мама сейчас, наверное, корпит над указами, которые облегчат жизнь многим людям. Как Люк восстанавливает Орден джедаев. Как отец прохлаждается в какой-нибудь кантине на окраине галактики, наплевав на нас.

Зачем я тогда нужен, если у каждого есть свое дело, но никому нет дела до меня? Никто даже не интересуется, о чем я думаю, что делаю и жив ли я вообще. Почему у остальных все по-другому? А может, это я неправильный? Что если причина во мне, и я не нравлюсь даже своим родителям? Что если я — урод и ошибка, которая не должна была существовать и появляться на свет?

***

Меня разбудили рано утром и позвали на выход. Каково же было мое удивление, когда я увидел Люка! Я не поверил своим глазам! Люк поприветствовал меня и поздравил с окончанием первого года обучения в Академии, а потом похвалил за успехи — он еще и табель мой посмотрел! Когда я его спросил, кто ему сказал, что я здесь (я подумал, что это мама его подослала, потому что сама не смогла прийти), то он ответил, что услышал меня через Силу.

Потом, правда, я узнал, что у него и так были дела на Чандриле, но все равно я был рад, что он пришел за мной.

***

Я не буду пить. Никогда. В этой. Жизни.

Отправились с Люком на Корусант: ему что-то вновь понадобилось для своего Ордена джедаев, я не вдавался в подробности. И пока мы ждали нужных ему людей, то завернули в бар перекусить. Уж не знаю, была ли это ошибка или мы с Люком неправильно поняли заковыристое меню, но мне принесли какой-то ужасный алкогольный напиток. Вначале я даже не понял, что там был алкоголь, потому что страдал от жажды, но когда я почти все выпил, до меня дошло. И мне так ударило в голову, что я подумал, что не встану со своего места ближайшие несколько суток или мне прожжет мозги. Но благодаря Люку я все-таки выбрался наружу, и меня вывернуло наизнанку. Было дико стыдно, и чувствовал я себя отвратительно.

Я никогда не буду пить. Никогда. Особенно такую гадость как «Девятый вал»*.

***

Наконец-то снова дома. Хотя какой «наконец-то»? Лучше б я продолжил путешествовать с Люком, чем возвращался в это место, где, можно сказать, никто не живет. Мама встретила меня и заключила в крепкие объятья, я нехотя ответил. Я чувствую, что она ощущает себя отчасти виноватой, но по тому, как быстро она убегает обратно к себе кабинет, сложно сказать, что она ждала меня бессонными ночами.

Нет, я точно решил: закончу Академию и отправлюсь учиться к Люку. Моя нынешняя жизнь полна фальши и пустоты.

***

Сноук вернулся. Теперь я вижу его четче. При всей отвратности его облика от него исходит какая-то незримая мощь, будто чем ужаснее он выглядит, тем больше ее излучает. Видимо, он могущественный адепт Силы. Я все еще держу дистанцию и сохраняю барьер, но старик продолжает со мной говорить. Сегодня, например, он убеждал меня в том, что Люк — не тот, кем кажется, и от него стоит держаться подальше. Само собой, я игнорировал его. Мой дядя — единственный оставшийся родственник, которому не насрать на меня окончательно.

***

Декорации сменились, а смысл остался. От однотипности дней мне кажется, что я попал во временную петлю. Такими темпами я прочту все, что есть в библиотеке, и буду знать почти столько, сколько знает C-3PO.

***

Новый учебный год. Наивно полагал, что, вернувшись в Академию, я избавлюсь от этого ада в голове. Но нет. Сноук продолжает меня навещать. Не будь он мне отвратителен, то я бы, наверное, обрадовался этому, ведь он один из немногих (если не единственный) в этой галактике, кто всерьез интересуется мной. И как бы противно это ни было, это немного греет мне душу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Девятый вал» (он же «Гавань в бурю», «Порт в шторм») — очень крепкое вино, традиционный напиток памартцев. Хан Соло использовал «Девятый вал» в качестве растворителя при ремонтных работах на «Тысячелетнем соколе», когда другие жидкости не помогали. Из известных основных персонажей только Чубакка без проблем мог пить это вино, не являясь при этом памартцем.


	5. Бен Соло, 16-20 лет

Обучение в Академии завершилось. Я провел здесь два года и ни о чем не жалею. Друзей завести не удалось, но и врагов тоже не нажил, а знания, которые я получил, были очень ценны.

Мне казалось, что я стал другим человеком, но едва я увидел во время парада в честь окончания учебы среди зрителей маму, я будто снова вернулся в свои десять, когда еще мог иногда до нее достучаться и привлечь внимание. Хоть там и было очень много людей, я увидел ее сразу, она выделялась, словно светясь, и я чувствовал, как она мной гордилась. Но больше всего я был сражен тем, что там был _он_. Вернее, видел я только Чубакку — он стоял рядом с мамой, и его уж точно было сложно не заметить. Но раз Чуи был здесь, то и _он_ тоже.

После парада и напыщенной официальной части я тут же бросился в толпу к матери. У меня было ощущение, что мы не виделись минимум пять лет, так я скучал. И я чувствовал, что она скучала не меньше. Как оказалось, на торжество явился даже Люк, и в этот момент меня можно было назвать самым счастливым человеком в галактике. Когда я спросил, где _он_ , мама опустила взгляд, а Чуи что-то печально проревел. Хан Соло был здесь, но не задержался и на десять минут и как обычно сбежал.

Но он был здесь.

***

Невозможные события продолжаются, и я уже начинаю думать, что мне это все снится. Весь день я провел с мамой. Она оставила свои дела специально, чтобы побыть со мной. Мне было немного неловко: ну какой нормальный взрослый парень будет тусоваться с мамой? Видимо, я действительно ненормальный, потому что, несмотря на смятение, был рад.

Под конец она захотела отговорить меня от решения учиться на джедая, говорила, что это слишком сложно и в какой-то степени опасно и что лучше бы мне пойти по ее стопам, погрузившись в политику. Я ясно дал ей понять, что мне это неинтересно.

Вспылив, я оставил ее, взял необходимые вещи, которые приготовил заранее, нашел Люка и попросил его взять с собой в новый храм джедаев, чтобы учиться у него. Дядя будто давно ждал меня, и мы отправились в путь.

***

Атмосфера на планете, где находился Орден джедаев Люка, была пронизана святостью. От огромных старых деревьев несло таинственностью, каменные и деревянные постройки казались обителью каких-то древних народов или даже божеств, а главный храм — центром, в который стекалась вся энергия планеты. Мне здесь нравится, я чувствую, как Сила струится повсюду и я с ней един. Я понял, что именно этого мне не хватало все время.

***

Вечером Люк познакомил меня с остальными учениками. Их было не особо много, примерно дюжина. И как же я был потрясен, когда увидел Линду! Ту самую девочку, владеющую телекинезом, с которой мне удалось познакомиться на одном из приемов для влиятельных личностей, устраиваемых мамой! Прошло несколько лет, но я все еще ее помнил, правда, она выросла и немного изменилась. Похоже, я все-таки тоже изменился, потому что меня она узнала с трудом.

***

Джедаям запрещено иметь больше вещей, чем это необходимо, но мне позволили сохранить мой набор для каллиграфии. Люк даже одобрил это: по его словам, каллиграфия помогает мне обретать гармонию и сохранять ясность мыслей. Вскоре я узнал, что это являлось одними из принципов Кодекса джедаев. Оказывается, с самого раннего возраста меня влекло на путь джедая, а я считал это просто детским подражанием, забавно.

***

Я, конечно, знал, что, чтобы стать джедаем, нужно познать Силу, и что тренировки с мечом будут не сразу и нечасто, но я не думал, что мы будем только и делать, как медитировать днями напролет!

***

Кроме медитаций мы изучаем различные языки и науки. Например, нам рассказывают историю джедаев. И каждый раз Сноук говорит мне, что лживого было в изложенных фактах, порой даже параллельно с рассказом. Я пытаюсь научиться ставить более сильный ментальный барьер, потому что моя голова просто разрывается.

***

Так сложно держать себя в руках и отринуть все эмоции, но у меня постепенно начинает получаться. Люк говорит, что я — очень способный ученик, потому что я успел нагнать тех, кто стал падаваном раньше. Но мне кажется, что дело не во мне, а в этом месте: здесь я лучше чувствую все вокруг и могу все контролировать. Жаль, что на сны со Сноуком это не распространяется.

***

У меня появились друзья. Гиллин и Гору — они были младше меня на два года и обучались дольше, но мы сразу нашли общий язык. Их даже заинтересовала каллиграфия! Я обучил их паре приемов, и теперь они приходят ко мне за бумагой и чернилами, чтобы писать письма родителям таким образом. Может, мне тоже стоит попробовать?

***

_Дорогая мама!_

_Мне хотелось бы извиниться перед тобой. Я был неправ, не прислушавшись к тебе и дав волю эмоциям. Теперь я это понял._

_Если тебе интересно, как у меня дела, то скажу я, что у меня все хорошо. Мне нравится постигать Силу, это то, что мне было нужно. Люк тоже в полном порядке, и — хочешь верь, хочешь нет — он считает, что я делаю успехи. А еще у меня появились друзья. Поэтому не переживай, ладно?_

_Как там у тебя дела? **Он** не появлялся? _

_Надеюсь, у тебя тоже все в порядке._

_Бен_

 

~~Как же все фальшиво и неубедительно. Она никогда меня не простит.~~

***

Линда как-то странно поглядывает в нашу сторону на занятиях. Мне кажется, она завидует тому, что не состоит в нашей компании. Если Люк об этом узнает, то ей несдобровать — этим она нарушает Кодекс.

Когда я думаю об этом, то слышу гадкий смех старика у себя в голове.

***

Одна из многих причин, по которой мне нравится находиться здесь, это то, что тут нет вареных бобов.

***

Люк сказал, что я готов для того, чтобы собрать свой собственный меч, хотя прошло всего полтора года с момента начала моего обучения. Даже некоторые из тех падаванов, что прибыли сюда раньше меня, все еще ходили с тренировочными.

***

На изготовление меча у меня ушел почти месяц. Клинок получился синего цвета. Остальные ребята, которые начали сборку одновременно со мной, до сих пор продолжают работу.

***

Я чуть не убил Гиллина сегодня во время тренировочного поединка на мечах. Люк вовремя успел блокировать мой удар, закрыв его. Я чересчур увлекся и не заметил, что Гиллин оступился и совершил ошибку, но меня понесло вперед. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. К счастью, он на меня не в обиде, только Люк потом отдельно поговорил со мной и сказал, что нельзя поддаваться агрессии и действовать опрометчиво, нужно рассмотреть все возможные варианты, прежде чем наносить финальный удар. Мне показалось, что он подумал, будто я сделал это специально.

Сноук сказал, что слова Люка — это бредни и если не убьешь ты, убьют тебя, стоит только поколебаться и «рассмотреть варианты».

***

Произошло кое-что очень странное. Мне очень хочется поделиться этим с кем-нибудь, но если кто-то узнает, что мы сделали, то нас тут же выкинут из храма и отправят в изгнание. Поэтому лучше просто напишу.

Люк ушел в горы, оставив Тори за старшего (потому что он и был самым старшим из нас). Но не прошло и часа, как он нас покинул и отправился медитировать, положившись на нашу сознательность. А Ули предложила сыграть в одну игру, в которую она как-то играла на Корусанте, прежде чем стала падаваном. Всем нужно было сесть в круг и по очереди крутить бутылку. На кого укажет горлышко, тот исполняет желание того, кто раскручивал. Но мы решили модернизировать игру, потому что бутылок у нас не было, и задействовали световой меч. А потом все вовсе вышло из-под контроля, и вместо исполнения желания мы целовались.

Вначале я не хотел участвовать, но меня взяли на слабо. Мне невероятно везло, и меч на меня не указывал, но, когда меня попросили не корректировать движение в свою пользу с помощью Силы, оружие предательски указало на меня, словно в наказание. Раскручивала меч Линда. Я даже не успел ничего сообразить, как она подошла и сразу поцеловала меня. Не знаю, как это выглядело со стороны, но почему-то все оживились, даже сильнее, чем когда это делали Гору и Ули, а они были самыми первыми. Я никогда не целовался прежде и не знаю, было ли это хорошо, но не могу сказать, что это было совсем мерзко. А Линду в этот момент будто подменили. Мне казалось, что она меня ненавидит, но в ее поцелуе не было никакой неприязни, а даже наоборот. Через Силу я ощутил ее чувства, и мне стало невероятно неловко. Я отпрянул и ушел из компании, отправившись медитировать, но после такого это было, конечно же, невозможно.

Джедаям нельзя поддаваться эмоциям и страстям, нельзя создавать привязанности и вступать в брак — это путь на Темную сторону. Даже небольшая слабость вроде этой может довести до неотвратимых последствий.

Ох, не хочу думать о том, что с нами будет, если Люк об этом узнает. Но не это страшно. Вообще-то, признаюсь честно, мне понравилось целовать Линду.

***

Написал еще одно письмо матери. Я не рассказал о том, что произошло.

Ответа на первое, второе, третье, а также четвертое, пятое, шестое и седьмое письмо я до сих пор не получил.

***

Мне удалось подавить влияние Сноука на некоторое время. В течение нескольких недель мне ничего не снилось, правда, иногда проскальзывала пустыня. Но чем дольше я держу барьер, тем хуже мне удается поддерживать связь с Силой и контролировать свои эмоции.

***

Прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь, прочь из моей головы! Я знаю, что ты видишь это. _Убирайся!_


	6. Бен Соло, 21-23 года

Я вижу пустыню теперь даже тогда, когда медитирую. Я просто иду по ней, при этом не ощущая ни жары, ни жажды, ни измождения. Лишь чувствую умиротворение и чье-то присутствие. Это не Сноук, не Люк и даже не кто-либо из моих знакомых, и, хоть я никого так и не увидел, я точно знаю, что тут есть кто-то еще кроме меня.

***

Стараюсь избегать Линду. На самом деле, это как-то само выходит, на подсознательном уровне. Я вижу, как она до сих пор продолжает украдкой посматривать в мою сторону (да, не в сторону _нашей компании_ , а именно мою), но не отвечаю на ее чувства или что там у нее. Я хочу быть сильным, а это только все усложнит. Мы собираемся стать джедаями, и любые зачатки недозволенного нужно срубать на корню.

***

Чтобы познать истинную гармонию и связь с Силой, необходимо найти связь и с окружающим миром, природой и планетой. Для этого я решил отправиться в горы, куда ходил Люк. Здесь растительность отличалась от той, что произрастала рядом с нашим храмом: она была более разнообразна, а ее формы и оттенки обладали резкостью, граничившей с плавными линиями и мягкими цветами. О некоторых растениях я никогда не слышал и не читал даже в древних книгах библиотеки нового Ордена джедаев, поэтому зарисовал несколько экземпляров для дальнейшего изучения.

Когда я бродил еще у подножия, мне встретился крупный участок с форсфлоксами; в некоторых системах их называют натт-о-даг*. В различных источниках не раз упоминалось, что они как-то связаны с Силой и вообще символизируют две стороны, Свет и Тьму. И если первое утверждение спорно, то насчет второго все очевидно: одна половина цветков в пышной кисти всегда бледных и нежных оттенков, а другая — темных и приглушенных. Почти то же самое происходит и с листьями этого растения, только различие не в цвете, а фактуре. В темноте оно излучает легкое голубоватое свечение, и по большому счету именно из-за этого все считают, что эти цветы связаны с Силой.

Сам я не уверен в этом, но, когда прошел к центру участка, я действительно ощутил мощный импульс Силы. А после этого я увидел Сноука. Он возник как голограмма, только цветная, и вначале мне показалось, что это какая-то иллюзия или что я уснул, но затем он двинулся ко мне, и цветы при этом заколыхались, словно от ветра. Я не отступил, и когда старик приблизился — оказалось, он был на самом деле таким же высоким, каким представал в моих снах — то осмотрел меня с таким видом, будто в чем-то лишний раз убедился, а затем растворился в воздухе, как обычно усмехаясь.

***

Вернувшись в храм, я рассказал Люку о находках и показал записи. О Сноуке я решил ничего пока не говорить. Дядя сказал, что я вношу бесценный вклад в развитие Ордена, всего джедайского учения и исследование вселенной.

После похвалы он привел меня в наш главный зал и показал световой меч, который все это время лежал на отдельном постаменте. Раньше я не обращал на него внимания, вернее, не придавал ему значения, но, по словам Люка, этот меч являлся чем-то вроде семейной реликвии и принадлежал его отцу. Едва я дотронулся до рукояти, как на краткий миг мой взгляд подернулся пеленой видений, но они так стремительно пронеслись, что я ничего не успел толком выловить, кроме знакомой пустыни, какой-то девочки, пожара и яркого света.

Люк заметил, что что-то не так, и попытался узнать, но я не ответил и вместо этого спросил, кем был его отец. Он замешкался и сообщил, что тот являлся крайне талантливым адептом Силы, джедаем и очень крепким духом человеком. Больше он ничего не сказал и поспешно покинул меня.

Его слова заставили меня задуматься. Не помню, чтобы мать рассказывала мне, что Бейл Органа тоже был джедаем.

***

Я был прав. В библиотеке при храме я нашел упоминания о бывшем сенаторе от уничтоженного Альдераана, коим являлся Бейл Органа. Он был обычным политиком и одним из основателей Альянса повстанцев в годы существования Галактической Империи. Либо здесь не достает данных, либо кто-то лжет.

***

Мои записи с обратных сторон работ по каллиграфии по объему превосходят сами работы. Надо бы подготовить отдельную записную книгу, но мне сейчас совсем не до этого.

***

Мне вновь приснилась пустыня, но на этот раз все было не так, как обычно. Я брел по песку и внезапно для себя ощутил действие зноя. Такого еще никогда не было, и это показалось мне странным. Затем я как обычно почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Но теперь я увидел _ее_. Это была девочка-подросток. Все попытки запомнить ее лицо венчались полным крахом, я никак не мог сконцентрироваться, будто что-то специально отводило меня или блокировало. Сама она, по всей видимости, меня не замечала и продолжала блуждать среди песков и обломков, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Единственное, что отложилось в памяти, так это то, что у нее была странная прическа. Я не помнил, какая именно, но то, что она чем-то выделялась, въелось мне в мозги.

Но и это было не все. Когда я попытался подойти ближе, вокруг меня возникла стена огня, объяв меня со всех сторон. Огонь все подбирался, и я буквально чувствовал жар от него до тех пор, пока пламя не настигло меня окончательно и я не проснулся.

***

Сноук лезет в мою голову, говорит, что все ложь и все кругом проклятые лицемеры, и его голос перемешивается с моими мыслями. Это невыносимо. Когда я попытался вновь выпроводить его из своего сознания, старик предложил мне сделку. Он сказал, что уйдет и навсегда меня оставит, если я хотя бы еще раз ненадолго задумаюсь: чья фамилия настоящая и правильная — моей матери или моего дяди? Не успел я ответить ему, что это идиотизм, как он меня покинул, и я сразу же ощутил облегчение, какого давно не испытывал.

А ведь серьезно, моя мать и мой дядя — родные брат и сестра. Это точно. Но во всех базах они известны как Лея Органа и Люк Скайуокер. Кто из них лжет? Или они оба скрывают правду? Кто их родители на самом деле?

***

Я решил напрямую спросить об этом самого Люка после вечерней медитации. На многое я не рассчитывал и правильно делал. Мне удалось узнать только то, что Скайуокер — это никакой не псевдоним и не липовое имя, так Люка звали с самого детства, и об этом он не врал, я чувствовал. Значит, раньше я просто не там искал.

***

По запросу «джедай Скайуокер» я нашел миллион упоминаний Люка. И все. Будто он был единственным Скайуокером за все время существования вселенной. Если его отец тоже носил эту фамилию (а это так и было) и являлся джедаем, да еще и таким талантливым, как о нем рассказывал Люк, то в архивах о нем должно быть точно хоть какое-то упоминание.

Я уже почти отчаялся, как случайно наткнулся на изображение какой-то непонятной заметки, нацарапанной на затертом куске бумаги, заявленном как плакат. В ней сообщалось об Энакине Скайуокере с Татуина, который в свои девять лет выиграл местные гонки Бунта Ив Классик. Больше информации о других Скайуокерах я не нашел, и это действительно очень странно.

***

~~_Мама,_ ~~

~~_Это мое восемнадцатое письмо, и я очень надеюсь, что хотя бы на него ты изволишь ответить. Я знаю, что твой настоящий отец не Бейл Органа, а кто-то другой. Ты утаила правду, но я не держу на тебя зла. Прошу тебя, скажи мне, кем был мой дед. Для меня это важно. Очень важно._ ~~

~~_Твой сын_ ~~

 

Эта навязчивая идея и желание узнать правду стали чем-то большим, чем простой интерес. Это заполнило все мои мысли. Я больше не могу думать о чем-либо другом, во время тренировок я не могу сконцентрироваться. Но у меня есть право знать, это моя семья. Я должен узнать.

***

Гиллин и Гору сказали, что я необычно себя веду. Забавные. Для начала бы посмотрели на себя, прежде чем бросаться упреками. У них-то все в порядке в семье, они не были вынуждены отправиться сюда, потому что их родным было на них плевать, а в их головах сидел старик. Не хочу это признавать, но теперь мне кажется, что Сноук был не так уж и неправ. Все они лицемеры.

***

Мне нужно поговорить со Сноуком. Он с концами пропал, как и обещал. Но я не намерен сдаваться, джедаи так не поступают. Я снова отправился в горы к тем форсфлоксам, где смог без проблем связаться с ним. Он знал, что я приду сюда, и знал, что я захочу с ним опять поговорить. Мне уже все равно, кем был этот Сноук и чего он пытается добиться. Я просто хочу узнать правду. И я попросил о помощи.

***

Любые мои сны заканчиваются тем, что все сгорает в огне и разваливается на части. Огонь плавит песок, поглощает руины, обращает в пепел деревья и животных. Каждое утро я просыпаюсь с ужасными чувствами в надежде, что в следующий раз все наконец-то прекратится. Но оно не заканчивается.

***

Я хотел взглянуть на меч деда еще раз, чтобы внимательно изучить и попытаться поискать информацию о его владельце по изображениям в базе, но оказалось, его не было на месте. Я спросил у Гору, который следил за залом, где меч, и он сказал, что видел, как Люк куда-то уносил его, а затем покинул храм. А еще он отметил, что по сравнению со мной дядя вел себя более странно. На этой ноте мы разошлись, наконец-то помирившись.

Не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло, друзья ведь просто беспокоились за меня.

***

В большинстве случаев Сноук несет бред, но иногда он говорит дельные вещи, с которыми я не могу не согласиться. По крайней мере, теперь, когда я прислушался к нему и кое-что понял.

***

Пока искал зацепки по деду Скайуокеру и перелопачивал тонны текстов о Силе, попадавшихся под руку, мне в голову пришли некоторые мысли. Джедаи нужны для поддержания мира в галактике и сохранения баланса Силы. Джедаи — это Свет. Но о каком балансе тогда может идти речь, если Свет поглощает Тьму? Выходит, что чаша весов перевешивает только в одну сторону. Джедаи нарушают баланс Силы?

***

Поделился этими мыслями с ребятами. Некоторые (в том числе и Линда) сказали, что им тоже приходили в голову подобные мысли. Значит, я не схожу с ума, и Сноук на меня не повлиял. Если только, конечно, он не влез и им в головы. Как бы то ни было, я лишний раз убедился, что джедаи заблуждаются, и если мы продолжим двигаться в этом направлении, то придем к концу этого мира или к чему-то более ужасному.

***

Я больше не могу медитировать в помещении, мне лучше удается это делать на природе.

И как я только раньше не замечал очевидного? Где есть свет, там обязательно должна быть тень. Где-то она длиннее, где-то короче, но она есть. Без нее все превратится в выжженную пустыню из моих снов. У тех же форсфлоксов есть две стороны, в том числе и теневая.

Сноук говорит, что и Темная сторона Силы всегда рядом, что ее стремительную мощь можно пронаблюдать в быстром горном ручье, а безжалостность в лютом хищнике, желающем выжить. Это природа, и ничего сверхъестественного и плохого в этом нет, это было заложено издревле с самого начала времен и возникло само собой. Старик еще добавил, что если обращаться к Силе через такую сторону, то это принесет больше успеха, чем если обращаться только через Свет. Тут я с ним не согласился. Все-таки добиваться чего-то через Темную сторону — это равно что поддаться ей. А это непозволительно.

***

Чаще вижу сны о пожаре. Огонь охватывает все, и я даже не успеваю посмотреть, что именно горит, и не могу никому помочь. Теперь я просыпаюсь с отвратительным чувством тоски и горьким осадком предательства. Сноук сказал, что иногда сны могут быть видениями будущего. Надеюсь, он ошибается.

***

Люк вернулся и возобновил тренировки. Он сказал, что видит в моих движениях дерзость. И это плохо, потому что джедаи так не действуют, это больше в духе ситхов.

Лично я плевать хотел на это «плохо» и «хорошо» — мне просто так удобнее. Сноук прав: если слепо идти по проторенной дорожке джедаев, то никогда не узнаешь что-то новое и будешь ограниченным глупцом, живущим в своем мирке. И почему до Люка это никак не дойдет? Он ведь магистр нового Ордена джедаев.

***

Люк избегает меня. Он держит какую-то дистанцию, и я не могу почувствовать его с помощью Силы, как если бы он специально закрывался от меня. Не знаю точно, чем это вызвано, но мне кажется, что, возможно, он мог услышать Сноука. Спрошу Люка об этом завтра утром, меня это тревожит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В каноне и легендах не существует таких растений, это выдумка автора. Этим я ссылаюсь на известные в нашем мире растения Иван-да-марья (или марьянник дубравный) и мать-и-мачеха, которые также отличаются упомянутыми особенностями, выраженными в совмещении внешних контрастов в одном растении. К слову, в Швеции марьянник дубравный называют «natt och dag» (в тексте я адаптировала это как «натт-о-даг»), что переводится как «ночь и день». Ну а форсфлоксы – форс (от англ. Force, оно же Сила) + флоксы (известные растения с красивыми цветками; это пришло ко мне рандомно и как-то само подобралось).


	7. Кайло Рен, 23-24 года

Ложь. Мерзкая, скользкая, проклятая ложь, заливавшаяся годами мне в уши, прожгла все внутренности, как огонь, который уничтожал храм. Они считают меня предателем, павшим на Темную сторону, а на деле предатели они. Я наконец-то прозрел.

***

Бен, Линда, Гиллин, Гору — эти и другие имена канули в пламя навеки. Теперь мы рыцари Рен. Мы отринули наши прошлые жизни и похоронили их под обломками храма.

***

Врали все и всегда. Джедаи, учителя, мать, Люк. Нужно отдать должное Хану Соло: несмотря на то, что ему было откровенно насрать на собственного сына, он мне никогда не лгал. Разочаровывал, недоговаривал, был отвратительным отцом, но не лгал мне. Только это уже ничто не изменит и уж тем более не смоет слои грязи, запятнавшие его имя в моих глазах.

***

Ложь первая: моим дедом являлся Бейл Органа. Истина: моим настоящим дедом был Дарт Вейдер.

Ложь вторая: мои родственники любили меня. Истина: отцу и матери было на меня плевать, а родной дядя хотел убить меня, пока я спал.

Ложь третья: все беспокоились обо мне и желали только добра. Истина: все были омерзительными лицемерами, которым никогда не было до меня никакого дела, а я был лишь обузой для них, прикованным к их свободе мертвым телом, с которым никто не знал, что делать.

Покой — это ложь. Истина: есть только страсть.

***

Верховный лидер Сноук всегда был прав. А я считал его глупым, выжившим из ума стариком. Оказалось, глупцом был я, потому что не видел очевидные вещи. Отказывался видеть. Теперь моя жизнь всецело принадлежит Верховному лидеру Сноуку, и я готов служить ему до самого конца.

***

Мне снится мрак. Мне снится все тот же пожар. Видения повторяются раз за разом, воспоминания кадрами прокручиваются в голове, и от них никуда не сбежишь. Я в огненном кольце, из которого нельзя выбраться.

***

Я должен положить конец всем былым связям, они лишь затягивают на дно, не давая двигаться вперед. Мои верные рыцари Рен — единственное, что осталось в качестве трофея из прошлой жизни.

***

Мне нет места в этом мире. Поэтому я построю свой.

***

Сегодня я перейму то наследие, которое по праву принадлежит мне. И хоть Люк Скайуокер умудрился сокрыть меч своего отца, он не смог спрятать от меня его шлем, последнюю ценнейшую реликвию, а его деяния и подвиги и так навсегда высечены в истории галактики. Я обрету могущество и завершу то, что начал Дарт Вейдер. Это то, ради чего я и был рожден.

***

Мой клинок алый, как пламя. Он очистит души моих врагов. Мною движет праведный гнев, я уничтожу всех неверных и несогласных, препятствующих нашей идеологии. Со мной Сила и верность Первому Ордену и Верховному лидеру Сноуку. Мы одержим победу сегодня, завтра — всегда. Никому не удастся нас остановить, эпоха джедаев и ситхов давно завершилась. Мы создадим нечто новое и более могущественное.

***

Рыжей крысе доверять нельзя. Отвернешься, и она вонзит свои отравленные когти в спину, только повод дай.

***

Верховный лидер Сноук говорит, что доверяет мне, но прошел уже год, а он продолжает читать мои мысли и следить за мной. Мне нечего скрывать от него, но это мне не по душе. Я устал от вечного контроля.

***

Тренируюсь до полного изнеможения, чтобы не было возможностей и сил размышлять о чем-нибудь постороннем, но время на раздумья все равно остается. Я многого достиг и стал куда сильнее, чем был прежде, и в этом мне помог как Верховный лидер Сноук, так и Темная сторона Силы.

Но я не чувствую удовлетворения. Думаю, дело в том, что мое обучение еще не завершилось.

***

Сны с пустыней стали моим спасением. Жгучий огонь постепенно отступает и замещается теплыми песками. И там снова та самая девчонка, которую я все никак не могу толком рассмотреть. Но я чувствую ее и ее одиночество. Мне кажется, мы с ней похожи. Меня больше ничто не держит, и я также всегда был один, сколько себя помню. И теперь я понимаю, что это к лучшему. Так мне никто не помешает исполнить то, что я должен.

***

Я не знаю, в кого я превращаюсь, но это не то, чего я хотел добиться. Я слушаю Верховного лидера Сноука, исполняю его приказы, но я не вижу тех результатов, о которых он мне рассказывал.

Верховный лидер говорит, что мы двигаемся в правильном направлении и сейчас стоим лишь у истоков грандиозного триумфа, но я сомневаюсь, что это приведет именно к нему теми методами, которыми мы руководствуемся. Мне кажется, наша политика чересчур лояльна, и нам следует быть жестче.


	8. Кайло Рен, 27-29 лет

У Сноука есть еще один ученик, это точно. Я видел его однажды. Вернее, не его самого, а лишь темный силуэт вдалеке. Когда я коснулся его разума Силой, то столкнулся с нехилой мощью, почти равной моей. На мой вопрос, кто это был, Верховный лидер Сноук подтвердил мою догадку. Но странно, что он никогда не позволял нам пересекаться, специально удерживая нас на расстоянии, как если бы мы были цепными псами, которые могли бы перегрызть друг другу глотки, увидев в равном по потенциалу угрозу или конкурента.

Только почему-то стравливать нас с генералом Хаксом было больше по душе Верховному лидеру, будто это забавляло его. Хотя, думаю, столкнись мы с его другим учеником один на один, разнесли бы все вокруг, уничтожив и его самого. А Хакс ведь никчемный воин, и его попытки заполучить все внимание Верховного лидера абсурдны и жалки.

***

Девчонка из пустыни выросла и стала девушкой. Я до сих пор не вижу, кто она, но ее одиночество неизменно. Во снах я следую за ней, это меня успокаивает и придает уверенности. Иногда мне хочется оказаться на ее месте.

***

Генерал Хакс доложил о проекте нового супероружия. Как обычно переоценивает свои возможности. Придется следить за его разработками, иначе он как обычно спустит все ресурсы, а на выходе свершится провал.

***

Если бы не тренировки и задания с рыцарями Рен, я бы свихнулся на этой унылой планете, днями напролет наблюдая за строительством и установкой оружия. Условно мы называем ее «Проект», а в действительности это похоже на базу, превосходящую легендарную Звезду Смерти во много раз как размерами, так и разрушительной мощью — по словам генерала Хакса, это оружие может уничтожить находящуюся на противоположном конце галактики звездную систему, если будет работать корректно. Не хотелось бы признавать это, но на сей раз генерал превзошел сам себя.

Помимо наблюдения за ходом работы я также смотрю за тем, чтобы эта рыжая крыса не возгордилась, но даже мои упреки и критика не избавляют его от напыщенного вида.

***

Строительство базы со сверхмощным оружием подходит к концу. Хакс называет ее «Старкиллер» и бродит с таким горделивым видом, что порой так и подмывает ему врезать как следует, чтобы поставить на место. Похоже, не только я так думаю, судя по мыслям многих работников базы, которые я успел прочитать.

Как бы то ни было, скоро будут испытания, и я освобожусь от этого бремени.

***

Сегодня по моему приказу была захвачена в плен, а затем уничтожена группа людей, поддерживающих Сопротивление. Я не чувствовал жалости, не чувствовал счастья. Мне хотелось выместить на них злость за всех, кто предал меня, кто врал мне, но теперь мне это кажется бессмысленным. Наверное, пустоту во мне больше никогда не удастся заполнить. Она безмерна и поглощает все, как черная дыра, ничего за собой не оставляя.

***

Оружие базы «Старкиллер» уничтожило в ходе испытаний безымянную планету-спутник в Неизведанных регионах. Я не знал, что она была обитаема. Командование базой я всецело переложил на Хакса.

***

Как-то в детстве, когда я бродил в одиночку по городу, меня занесло на базар в трущобах, где продавали всякую всячину. И хатт меня дернул пройти мимо прилавка с рыбой, лежавшей прямо на солнце. Вонь стояла невыносимая, ее было слышно за десяток метров, и от этого отвратного запаха содержимое желудка неумолимо просилось наружу. Так вот, моя жизнь протухла так же, как эта рыба.

***

Поддаваться слабостям и сомневаться в собственном пути нельзя. Верховный лидер Сноук запретил даже думать об этом. Он все знает и все видит. На этот раз меня постигнет справедливое и суровое наказание.

***

Я должен убивать. Так я стану сильнее.

Первое свое убийство я совершил в шоке от предательства, второе — по ошибке. Третье — в гневе. Четвертое — потому что так было нужно. Пятое я произведу, полностью отрешившись от эмоций, чтобы не считать это чем-то особенным и экстраординарным. Это часть жизни, и ее нужно принять.

***

Галактиче _с_ кая Империя — э _т_ о идеал, который был достигнут г _а_ лактикой _р_ аньше. Но времена _и_ зменились, _к_ ак ни стра _н_ но. И теперь П _е_ рвый Орден _с_ танет _лу_ ч _ш_ им, что происходило с этой убогой г _а_ лактикой за все вр _е_ мя ее сущес _т_ вования. С Верховным лидером Сноу _ко_ м мы обретем мо _г_ ущество, _д_ остигнем небыв _а_ лых побед и у _с_ тановим новые _п_ орядк _и_ повсемес _т_ но.

***

Иногда, чтобы разгляде _т_ ь истинный смысл, мало искать _е_ го на _п_ ов _ер_ хности: нужно углубит _ь_ с _я_ в суть вещей, всмат _р_ иваться внимат _е_ льнее в то, что есть перед тобой, читать между строк. Рань _ш_ е я был в этом плох. Причин _а_ тому, как я полага _ю_ , мое _ч_ е _т_ к _о_ е неж _е_ лание прини _м_ ать правд _у_ и _видеть_ дальше самого себя.

***

Передо мной _я_ вственная тьма. Че _р_ ные стены. Темнот _а_ космоса с призрачными _зв_ езд _а_ ми. Прежде я виде _л_ в этом отчаян _и_ е и потерянные _в_ озможности. Сейч _а_ с я вижу в этом чару _ю_ щий потенциал и путь к многочи _с_ ленным победам. Бол _ь_ ше я _н_ е отступлю, не опущу руки ни н _а_ _час_ , ни на мину _т_ у _и_ ли секунду. Я просто буду двигаться вперед вопреки всему.

***

Верховный лидер Сноук допустил _м_ ысль, что Люк Скайуок _е_ р выжил при обруше _н_ ии храма, и, если мы не сумеем предприн _я_ ть меры _во_ в _р_ емя и не найдем ег _о_ , он може _т_ восстанов _ит_ ь _О_ рден джедаев. Если окаже _т_ ся, что _С_ ноук прав, то, об _е_ щаю, со _б_ ственнолично _я_ организую поиски _С_ к _а_ йуокера в любой _мо_ мент, че _го_ бы мне это ни стоило.

***

Мои сны с пустыней — это видения, Верховный лидер Сноук в этом убежден. _О_ н просит ме _н_ я расск _а_ зывать о них, чтобы усмотреть _в_ них будущее Первого Ордена. _С_ омн _е_ ваюсь, что это поможет, в _е_ дь ничего там не происходит. Это просто едва о _щ_ утимое пусто _е_ пространство. Нич _т_ о. Д _а_ и той девушки в _м_ оих снах больше нет. Осталась только пустыня и одиночество.

***

Второй раз за все время обучения _у_ Верховного лидера я повстречал другого ученика. На какой-то миг он застыл, за _ме_ тив ме _ня_ , я не _в_ ольно сделал то же самое. Понять, кем он являлся, мне так _и_ не у _д_ алось — _е_ го лицо было скрыто маской, как и мое собственное. Но я почувствовал, как этот уче _ни_ к попыталс _я_ проникнуть в мой разум, и, когда он наткнулся на мой ментальный барьер, без промедлений ушел. Учитывая тот факт, что о _со_ бо я не _с_ тарался, я лишний раз убедился, что _не_ так у _ж_ страше _н_ черт, как его малюют. И он тем более не стоит того, чтоб _ы_ уделять е _м_ у _л_ ишн _е_ е внимание вместе _со_ времене _м_.

***

Верховный лидер был прав. Скайуокер жив, да еще и отправилс _я_ на пои _с_ ки первого Храма джедаев — так нам доложи _л_ и доверенн _ы_ е источники, по слухам про _ш_ ерстившие всю галактик _у_. Я спросил у рыцарей Рен, не от них ли поступила эта информация, но они дали отрицательный ответ. Не удивлюсь, если в этом Верховному лидеру помог _его_ другой ученик.

***

Стало известно, что недостающа _я_ часть карты с коорди _н_ атами Скайуок _е_ ра находится у Лора Сан Текки. Скоро мы отправимся с рейдом на Джакку; это пустынная планета, прямо как в моих снах. Во _з_ мож _н_ о, то были действительно видения, _а_ эта планета — значимая точка в моей судьбе, ведь я с самого детства видел эти сны. Если так, то они явно о чем-то предупрежда _ю_ т меня.

Мой корабль по _ч_ ти го _то_ в. Еще немного, и мы най _де_ м _Л_ юк _а_ Скайуокера, и моя жизнь сможет измени _ть_ ся, я знаю это.

_Прошлое должно умереть._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое всем спасибо за прочтение! Безмерно благодарна всем, кто обратил внимание на эти записи на обороте! Спасибо!
> 
> P.S. Да, здесь снова кое-что было сделано намеренно, так что если вам показалось, что что-то не так, то вы правы. А коли вы догадались, в чем дело, и все поняли, то вы вдвойне молодец! :>  
> P.P.S. Надеюсь, здесь это будет видно лучше, чем на фикбуке (и это одна из причин, почему я публикую "Записи на обороте" на этом сайте). Но если вы не решились ломать глаза или, напротив, сломали и не увидели всего, то напишите, и я опубликую в комментариях расшифровку.


End file.
